Many existing gun support apparatus normally have a V-shaped head with a fixed open angle. Therefore, when mounting guns of various sizes on the gun support apparatus described, the gun barrel may rest at different heights on the arms of the head, which will result in an unsteady gripping since the arms of the head are not firmly and sufficiently contacted with the barrel of the gun. Some other gum mounts have an adjustable head, for these heads, the open angle of the arms is modified by adjusting the open angle of the foot portion where the head seat which makes the operation complex and time taking. Thus it would be desirable to find a gun support apparatus that allows the open angle of the head to be adjusted easily.
Also, many existing gun support apparatus normally have a structure that the head and the feet are fixed in a same plane which makes it impossible to move pivotally and consequently using gun support apparatus of this type can not shoot moving targets. Thus it would also be desirable to find a gun support apparatus that allow pivotal move of the head to facilitate shooting moving targets.